1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and processes for laminating paper, plastics, film, foil and other thin sheet materials to corrugated paperboard along a corrugator line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corrugated paperboard products are used extensively for a wide range and variety of packaging applications. Such paperboard includes a first, "single face" liner, to which a fluted or corrugated medium is typically bonded via a starch adhesive. A second, "double face" liner is applied to the remaining exposed side of the fluted medium to prepare the corrugated paperboard. Such materials are characterized by their low cost, light weight and strength.